


Dove

by historyofakind



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofakind/pseuds/historyofakind
Summary: Stanley Uris is taking his time admiring birds till something just as beautiful as one of them comes along.





	Dove

Stanley Uris looked through his binoculars, examining a beautiful Dove that had flown onto a tree branch, singing. A small smile crept on his face. He quietly and swiftly took his bird collection journal out from his moss green book bag and wrote down the beauty of the Dove. He occasionally glanced up from his journal to see the bird, oh how it’s white wings glisten perfectly in the morning sun. How it’s wings opened slightly, trying to get itself situated but my God it looked graceful.  
Stan pulled his knees close to his chest as he wrote down these things about the bird. He liked times like these, just him alone observing the only things that truly understood him, birds. They didn’t talk back to him, they didn’t judge him (he hoped). They were serene and he loved that. At times like these, he felt...good.  
He heard a branch suddenly break from behind him. He jumped a little, fearing to look back, but he did, slowly. He saw his friend Bill Denbrough standing behind him, his face bright red with a smear of apology. “S-S-Sorry.” He stuttered. Stan quickly put his index finger to his lips as a sign to be quiet.  
Bill nodded as he carefully made his way to the log that Stan was sitting on. He sat down next to him and smiled. “W-W-Where were you? The l-l-losers tried to c-call your house but you w-weren’t there.” He said. Stan was still focusing on writing. “I wanted sometime alone, is that too much to ask?” He said dryly, meaning no harm by any means.  
Bill’s bright blue eyes widened and he shook his head. “No, of c-course not.” He said with a small smile. “We j-j-just miss having you a-a-around.” He said with a slight nudge.  
“Miss?” Stan repeated, narrowing his brows in confusion. Bill nodded. “It’s n-n-not the same w-w-without you St-St-Stan.” He said, his cheeks going pink. Stan, unknowingly, beamed at Bill.  
Bill looked down at his hands then up at the large trees that stood before them. “C-C-Can I take a look?” He asked. Stan stared at him. “I don’t know, can you?” He said, smirking.  
Bill rolled his eyes. “You kn-know what I mean.” He said, taking the binoculars from Stan’s hands. He peered into them. “Wh-Where are the b-b-birds?” He asked.  
Stan put his hand on Bill’s back and motioned him closer to himself. He tried to ignore the fact that his face was getting warm. He pointed towards the tree right in front of him and Bill. “There.” He said. It took Bill a minute until he saw the Dove. His face lit up. “Oh wow.” He said.  
Stan looked at Bill who was smiling like a complete dork. He noticed how light and delicate his skin was when the rising sun touched it. He felt his heart skip a beat. ‘Just like the Dove.’ He thought. He gripped on the ends of his shorts, feeling his heart race the more he looked at Bill. “Th-That’s great St-Stan.” Bill said, moving the binoculars from his face.  
“Dove…” Stan whispered as he locked eyes with Bill. The two looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before looking away in embarrassment. “Uhm...d-do you wa-wanna go?” Bill asked, clearing his throat. Stan rolled back his lips and nodded.  
The two left the woods in silence, both realizing something that day. But not exactly knowing what to do about it.


End file.
